


little miracles

by southparkdigest



Category: South Park
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, PLEASE WE WORKED HARD ON THIS - KARL, Romance, Roses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mccormick supremacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southparkdigest/pseuds/southparkdigest
Summary: Stuart knows Carol's tired, but he has to go out- so even from afar, he makes her day off a little easier to relax into.
Relationships: Carol McCormick/Stuart McCormick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	little miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's Karl, wrote this for our dear friend Jude :-] leave a comment if you liked!

Carol worked hard. She really did, and everyone around her would agree with that statement. She’d taken away weekends, holidays, even birthdays and family events to clock into her minimum-wage job and fold clothes for a few hours. Trailing after customers and asking them if they needed anything for a paycheck to just barely put food on the table was exhausting, 

It made her tired, rightfully so.

So tired, in fact, that one day- bright and early at 6 in the morning, she picked up the (old, repair needing) house phone and called in sick. She lulled her head a bit and slipped back into sleep after placing the phone on her dresser, turning back into her husband’s limp arms and drifting back off to sleep.

Carol woke up alone.

She didn’t mind when this happened, everyone needed their space sometimes, but when she slipped out from under the covers and moved across the room- something was off.

Stuart’s coat and hat were gone.

There was no noise.

She.. had the house to herself.

What would she even do alone? The house was spotless, she’d turned Stuart into a mighty-fine house husband. The kids were out, it was a Saturday so probably with Stuart. The bills for this month were payed, the rent was on the kitchen counter, and she had just changed the catbox for the stray that came by last night.

There was nothing to do, really, so she wiped the sleep out of her eyes and headed to the kitchen.  
There was a note on the counter, and it read:  
“Carol -  
Saw you asleep, will be back home before dark (took the little gremlins to their friend’s houses). Have something to take care of.  
Love you,  
Stuartie  
P.S.: Check the bathroom”

Her tired eyes crinkled up as she smiled, placing down the note and shuffling off to the room aforementioned.

When she opened the door, she gasped. The room was filled to the brim with red rose petals, the water in the bathtub filled high. Bubbles peaked over the surface, candles lit up the dim room.. Just how she’d described a perfect day off to her husband years and years ago

She waited a few moments before stripping and settling into the bath, more relaxed than she’d felt in years. The tension in her back and shoulders seemed to disappear, she was able to deep clean her hair and skin, she flicked the radio on and began to listen to some tunes as she let herself fully submerge into the feeling- not even worrying about the water bill.

Eventually, as all good things do, she had to drain the water and step out. On the counter was the fluffiest towel they owned, her favorite body creme, and a candle snuff.

Carol dried herself off and snuffed out the candles quietly, moving out of the bathroom and back to her and her husband’s room. She contemplated as she walked, that maybe she should take more days off if Stuart was going to leave her surprises like this.

“Honey-” The door was knocked on a few hours later, Carol dressed and lulled into a light sleep. “I’m home!”

She groggily looked up at the noise, registering Stuart as the bedroom door opened.

Carol smiled, “Hi honey,” it came out of her mouth sweetly, “Thanks for your gift today..” She looked up at him, “I needed that.. Work’s been hard.”

Stuart chuckled a bit. 

“I know hon, that’s why I gotcha this!” He playfully pulled out a neat rose, carefully held in plastic.

“Oh Stuart, ya shouldn’t have.” She smiled, taking the rose and bear-hugging her beloved husband. “I gotta make this up to you somehow.”

Stuart shook his head, letting her arms detach. “You don’t gotta make up nothing,” He pulled a loose strand of Carol’s hair behind her ear. “You’re just the miracle I asked for Cottie.” 

“I love you, Stuart.” She cooed, awwing before pulling her husband into a soft kiss.

He broke it after a few moments, grinning like an idiot.

“I love you too, Carol.”


End file.
